Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prodrugs of compounds having antifungal activity, and compostions thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to such prodrugs having improved solubility in aqueous compostions.
Summary of the Related Art
It is known in the art that certain compounds that inhibit the enzyme activity of histone deacetylases (HDACs) also have antifungal activities. Such compounds are disclosed, for example, in U.S. RE 39,850. HDAC inhibitors that are known to enhance the activity of antifungal agents are disclosed in US2007/0197550. U.S. Patent Application No. US-2008-0146623-A1 discloses compounds that inhibit HDAC activity, and prodrugs thereof, and the use thereof in the treatment of fungal infections. The disclosures of all of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
While some HDAC inhibitors have been shown to be efficacious in the treatment of fungal infections, and good bioavaialblitly, some HDAC inhibotors as disclosed in the aforementioned references have limited solubility in aqueous solutions.